Family
by Storybookgirl08
Summary: Set after last ep in s1. Gill is left to pick up the pieces after Janet's attack. Can she make Rachel see what the truth really is or will Rachel open Gill's eyes for her? First S&B fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. I do not own Scott and Bailey. I think ITV1 own the rights.**

**Family**

Gill closed her eyes as she thought about the phone call that she had just finished. It had been a day from Hell and all she wanted to do was go home and collapse into a vat of red wine. There was no time for that, not with the powers that be wanting to speak to her, to Janet's family and then there was her team. They needed her. Closing her eyes once more she tried to school her poker face back into place and think about what was needed now. It seemed that DC Janet Scott had used up yet another of her five lives. Shaking her head and smiling she looked out over the main office. MIT were family. And she was the head of that family. She stared into space as she thought of Janet and her useless husband._What does she see in Aide? I know they have the girls but. _She turned sharply as she realised someone was in the doorway.

"Hiya." Rachel smiled sadly as Gill faced her.

"You alright?"

"Not really." Rachel smiled sadly. "Why her? I mean. Why Janet?"

"Rachel." She smiled sadly.

"It should have been me. She's got Aide, the girls. What have I got?" She held Gill's gaze as the older woman narrowed her eyes.

"Oh no you don't." She pointed a finger at the DC.

"You know I'm right."

"Ok." Gill stepped towards her. "You know as well as me that if and I mean _if _it had been you laying in your hospital bed it would be Janet stood here now. It would be here saying why Rachel? She's so young, she's got her whole life ahead of her. So don't you go saying that to me."

"But."

"This is not your fault." Gill watched as Rachel stared at a very interesting point on the office carpet. "It isn't Andy's fault. Or any of the daft sods that slog their guts out 'ere trying to find the scum that rip lives apart. And it damn well isn't my fault. You know who's fault it is?"

Rachel closed her eyes as she listened to her boss ranting. It was clear both women needed to let off steam.

"I know."

"Well make sure you do know." Gill faced her. "Because I was the one who had to tell her mother. Not the best phone call I have ever had to make, especially when the poor cow isn't well herself. She's waiting for an op you know."

"Yeah." Rachel vaguely remembered Janet saying the older woman was unwell. She couldn't recall specifics.

"Yeah," Gill repeated as Rachel stared at her. "You remember the fault lies with the piece of shit that put the knife in her stomach. You know what galls me? What really gets to me?"

"What?" Rachel knew it was best to just let Gill rant. When the older woman was on a roll there really was no stopping her.

"That sick scumbag knew her when they were kids. She knew his sister. And not only that. We don't get to put him behind bars. Too close the Chief Super says. We're too bloody close because she's one of ours. How dare he question my ability to be objective!"

"We knew it would be passed to CID." Rachel sighed.

"Yeah." Gill nodded. "Makes me sick though."

"Yeah." Rachel rested her head against the door. "You know what gets me?"

"Go on."

"You say I'm not to blame myself. You say I should blame the man that did this to her, that stabbed her and left her to die in her own home. When her kids were due home any minute but you don't. You blame yourself."

"I."

"You do. Because it's Janet. You'd be the same if it were me, Kev, Andy. You're not our mum but you are the mum of this unit and so you take it personally."

"I'm your D.I."

"I know." Rachel smirked. "And you're the best I've worked with but you can't protect us all the time."

"Bloody ridiculous."

"Yeah, it is." Rachel raised an eyebrow as Gill wondered when the younger woman had seen right through her. "You coming to the pub, or what?"

"Pub." Gill nodded. "After we've been to the hospital to see her."

"I called." Rachel folded her arms. "The Sister said they are only letting family in. Her mum's there."

"Only letting family in." Gill pulled her head back slightly. "What the bleedin' 'ell are we? Come on, our girl is waiting for us. Only family indeed, well I'll see about that. Come on." She stopped as she passed Rachel, realising the younger woman was smiling the first genuine smile since the attack. For a moment she wondered if they could get past this, if Janet would want to come back to work. Holding Rachel's gaze she knew she had no idea what to do with Rachel if she didn't.

############################

A/N First Scott and Bailey fic. Shall I do a part 2 or leave it there?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer not mine**

**What now?**

Gill pushed her foot on the accelerator as Rachel sat silently next to her. Both women knew Janet was lucky to be alive following the attack but neither really knew how she was going to cope once she got out of hospital.

"Have you spoken to Aide?" Gill asked suddenly as Rachel shook her head.

"No."

"She's your best friend. Your partner, I thought you would have spoken to her husband on the day a psycho stabs her." Gill shook her head.

"He doesn't like me. Thinks I am a bad influence on her."

"Yeah right." Gill smirked. "Like you can lead Janet Scott astray. She's not exactly easily led."

"True." Rachel sighed. "God, this is a mess."

"I know." Gill sighed as she pulled her car into the hospital car park. "I bloody know it is."

###############################

Andy placed the phone back on the desk as he closed his eyes. He was desperate to go to the hospital but knew Janet's husband wouldn't be happy to see him. He shook his heads as he thought of the girls, knowing that both of them were incredibly close to their mother. He glanced at the clock before deciding he didn't care what Aide did or didn't think, he was going to go to the hospital. He had to know how she was.

################

"Excuse me." Gill marched through the insanely busy A&E waiting room as a harried triage nurse tried to avoid a drunk being sick on her. The nurse glanced up as she saw the pair of brunettes standing over her.

"Sorry, bit tied up."

"So I see." Gill smiled as Rachel shot the drunk a filthy look. The man shrank back as Rachel smirked.

"Looking for a friend. Janet Scott, blonde, 46 assaulted earlier today. They were taking her to theatre."

"The police lady?"

"That's 'er." Gill smiled slightly as she pulled out her warrent card. "I'm her boss. DCI Murray."

"Oh." The nurse got to her feet as the drunk began singing. Rachel stepped away as the nurse headed towards the reception desk. "You're best off asking Sarah on reception. She knows where people are . What ward they go to when they leave here."

"Thanks." Rachel smiled slightly as Gill ushered her away from the drunk, knowing the younger woman was tempted to tell the drunk serenading the waiting room exactly what she thought of him.

##############################

Everything either ached or felt numb. That was the first thing that sprung to Janet's mind as she opened her eyes. The light in the room was too bright and she had no inclination to open her eyes. A warm hand was resting on her own as she was slowly dragged back to consciousness.

"Hello."

"Mum."

"You seem to be determined to give me a heart attack." The older woman smiled slightly as Janet met her gaze.

"Mum? What happened? Where's my girls? Where's Aide?" Janet tried to sit up as the alarms around her screamed in protest at the sudden movement.

"Settle down." Dorothy rested a hand on her arm as she tried to get her daughter to settle. "The girls are fine. Ade was worried about them, so he took them home."

"Oh." Janet closed her eyes briefly. "Geoff?"

"He's being dealt with." Both sets of eyes flew to the door of the HDU as Dorothy raised an eyebrow.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" The older woman got to her feet as Janet frowned. Her hand flew to her abdomen as she realised what had happened. Memories of the previous afternoon flooded her mind as she saw Rachel and Gill stood in the doorway.

"I solved the case. Didn't I? I found Veronica's killer."

"Yeah." Gill nodded. "The scum is currently answering a few questions. CID have got this one."

"I thought you were the Major Incident Team." Dorothy huffed as Rachel nodded.

"We are."

"Well isn't this major enough for you? My daughter with a knife in her stomach." Dorothy blinked back tears as Janet squeezed her hand.

"Mum."

"Of course it is." Rachel started as Gill raised a hand.

"We aren't allowed to investigate. The Chief Superintendant has taken it out of my hands. It's because Janet is on my team."

"But."

"Mum, it's how it works." Janet sighed as she watched the three women argue. "CID will have to investigate what happened. Not MIT because I am on MIT."

"Yeah." Gill nodded. "We've got him. He killed a child. He killed his sister and he tried to kill you." She held Janet's gaze as she spoke.

"Yeah." Janet sighed as Dorothy got up and kissed her hair.

"You rest." She ordered as she walked passed the younger women, nodding for Gill to follow her. Rachel pulled a face as she watched her boss leave with her best friend's mother.

"Are you sitting down or what?" Janet smiled slightly as Rachel crossed the room to her.

"You alright?"

"Yeah." Janet smiled slightly, "Considering I've just been stabbed and been to surgery. You know I can't really remember much about what happened."

"That can't really be a bad thing. Where's Ade?"

"Home." She sighed. "He took my girls home."

"Oh right, I just assumed."

"Yeah, so did I. I was sort of hoping he'd be here. You know, holding my hand when I woke up."

"You ok?"

"No." Janet sighed. "No, we haven't been for a long time. Why should now be any different?" Rachel sighed heavily as she resisted the urge to say what she really thought of her friend's husband. Now was not the time.

"He's in shock. You didn't see him when we found you."

"No, no I didn't. I haven't seen him at all."

Rachel looked away as Janet closed her eyes. She had no idea what to say to her best friend. The man that had put her in Intensive Care was in custody charged with murder and attempted murder as well with assault on a police officer. There was no way she was going to have to see Geoff again. The fact Ade had run from the hospital like the coward he had always been in Rachel's eyes made her feel sick.

"Your Mam's right. You need a rest." She watched as Janet's eyes fell closed. Silently she slipped out of the room as she realised her friend was sleeping. Smiling slightly she closed the door only to see Andy walking up the corridor.

"What do you want?" Rachel hissed at the man that believed she was an airhead.

"I." Andy paused, unsure of what to say.

#######################

A/N More soon?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer thanks for reviewing. This is probably the final chapter. I do not own Scott&Bailey.**

**Looking out for a friend.**

Rachel stared at the tall Detective Sargeant knowing that Janet was in no state to deal with her former flame. Andy held Rachel's gaze but he knew she was not going to back down. Rachel Bailey was nothing if not stubborn.

"I said." Rachel stepped closer to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I know."

"Well then?"

"I wanted to see her."

"Who?" Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"Janet."

"Her Mum is here, her girls have just gone home with their dad. Gill is here and so am I." She stayed in front of him. "What makes you think she wants you here?"

"I need to see her."

"Andy."

"Please Rachel. Use what little sense you were born with." He glared "And let me pass."

"Oi." Both froze as they heard Gill raise her voice. The heels clipping on the polished hospital floor showed how annoyed their senior officer was.

"Ma'am." Andy turned to face the much shorter woman.

"Don't you 'Ma'am' me. What are you doing here? Did I not tell you to go back to the station?"

"Yes. But."

"But you thought you'd disobey a direct order." She folded her arms as Andy had the good grace to look contrite. "Family only the doctor said."

"You and Rachel are here." Rachel rolled her eyes as Gill nodded.

"Rachel and Janet are like sisters. I've known Janet since we were kids, now I dunno why I am justifying myself to you but you can help Janet. You can help nail the arsehole that put a knife in her spleen."

"I."

"Go back to the nick, get as much information on Geoff as you can. I know CID will be taking over the investigation but there is no reason we can't get a headstart. I want you, as the Detective Sargeant on the time to round up as much information from the CSI lads and lasses and get as much on this smarmy little dick as you can. You hear me?"

"Yes. Ma'am."

"Ok." He looked at Rachel as Gill stepped nearer to her.

"Then why are you still here? Go on. Make yourself useful."

He turned on his heel and walked across the hospital corridor towards the main entrance. Gill shook her head before turning back to Rachel who stood smirking in the doorway to Janet's room.

"And I dunno what you are looking at young lady."

Rachel bit her bottom lip before watching her boss shake her head and usher her away from Janet's room.

"Boss?"

"Let the girl get some rest, God knows she's going to be needing it." Rachel nodded.

"Yeah." Rachel sighed. "It's over. She's going to be ok."

"Of course she is." Gill sighed. "Just got to see if she wants to come back to work once all this is sorted."

"She will." Rachel sighed.

"And how, pray tell do you know that?"

"Like you said." Rachel smiled. "We're like sisters."

######################

**A/N Not the best chapter. Please review.**


End file.
